In Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) systems, there are constraints on how frequently consecutive read and write commands and other data movement operations may be performed. DRAM devices implement a lockout feature to ensure that commands are not issued that violate the timing requirements for different types of operations. For instance, the DRAM may be locked out, i.e., unavailable, for read and write operations for a required time to refresh the DRAM.
There is a need in the art for providing improved techniques for enforcing timing requirements for memory devices.